Trouble and Love
by Purely Nina
Summary: OMG da best hary potter storie evaaaaa
1. 3rd yeeer

**OMG this is like the best fanfic eva...HARRY POTTER IS SO HAWT!!!!**

**I dont own him tho :(((((**

**and btw dis takes place in da 3rd year.  
**

* * *

It was hary potters 4th year at Hogwarts and he wuz soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo excited. 

He walked into hogwarts with his freinds Ron and Hermoine but Hermoine didnt want to be called by her real name now that she was older and kewl so everyone callered her Kate.

Thye gaspede in awe of de huge eating room and sat down at the gryfindooor table. He saw Malfoy at de Snake table and growled at him.He luked down da table at all the familiar faces. then he saw a gurl he had never noticed b4. She had beutufull big curled Golden hair down to her chest and blue eyes dat glowed in the light like big pools of water.

She wuz sitting alone by herself at thr end of the tabl. She luked down to see hary looking at her and smiled, her teeth where purfctli alignid and white. Hary was emidiatly in luvvvvvvvvvv. Kate tapped him on the shoulder "Har Har? u ok?" she axed him. "Ya Im fine Kate" he answered. He was still starreing into her pool eyes. "Sighhhhh" he said and Ron and Kate luked confuzed.

**Later **

* * *

Hary and Kate and Ron where in the Grifindooor commons room when Hary saw her. He walked over to her and smiled and said "hi im..." "hary Pooter!" she finizhed. He grined at her and she did too. He luked at her beautifullness and smile "wuts ur name?" he axed. "Amberleigh Flowerrosetulipants." she said "dats a butterful name." he said to her/ 

dey decided to take a walk and went outside near A lake.

Hary watched her bueatiful eyes glisten in the mooklight. "she so butterful..." he said smiling.

She wuz wearin a blue strappless dress with a ribbon in de middle, big silver earings and silver heels. He hair was big and curly. He wuz wearing a tight teeshirt and jeans.

"i luve you Amberleigh" he said an she smiled. "I lkuve u 2 har har." she said

dey where about to kiss when doombledoor came up behind them

"Voldemory is attacking Hoogwarts!" he said and dissapeared, Hary gaspeed and Amberleigh poouted.

ok dats it

* * *

Hope u liek the story, its da best eva!!!!! 


	2. kate in luv and trouble

**yayyyyyyyyyy 2nd chappie!**

**OMG r u liek excited?**

* * *

Amberleigh and Hary Ran into Hoogwarts and scramed. Voldamirt was shouting spells AT ALL TJE STUDENTS. 

"avacodo cadabra!" he shouted and hit a first year "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Hary said as he got a scratch on his arm. Amberleigh taked out her wand and pointed to vodlemirt. "dieicus nowicus!" she said and voldie dissapeard. Hary loked at her with his jaw gapping open. She smiled to him and he laffed. "k now heis gone" she said and they laffed. they all went to sleep then?

* * *

lol everyone went bed cept hary and amberleigh they staid up and tlk all knight. 

" ya every1 tells me that I look just leik my mom." says ambelriegh to hary "butt my mom and dad where killed when I wuz a baby, so i life with my ant and uncle but they evil."

"omg me too!" sang hary tat so kewl. he thought

"i got special pow3rs 2!" she said and smled. Her eyes glowed silver liek stars in the clear dark blue sky at night as she healed harys screatch from earlyer. he gaped in amasmement. "wow thats cool, you is neater than Kate and Ron." "lol" said amberleigh. "tats so nice, she said."

Then they maded out all night.

* * *

The next day they all sat at the brekfust table and 8 breakfust. "yummmmmmmmm" said kate eating A pancake. "this is yummy stuff" sayd Ron. 

Hary and Amberleigh strred into each others Ies and gigled all thro brekfust.

Kate wuz reallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll jelus. she decided 2 brek them up so tat she could have Hary.

* * *

l8er Kate and hary went into the conmons room. "who is the girl you alwats hang out with and meke out with?" Kate axed "Amberleigh Flowerrosetulipants" he say back, "I lvv her". 

"no har har you cannnnnnt!" Kate say, "I luv you" she say

"oh hary said" I g2g to klass he stood up and walked away andkate weeped.

* * *

"AMBERLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!" hary shouted "I G2 TELL U SOMETHING!!!!!" he shouted. Amberleigh turned aound and her butterful hair flipped and glistened making harry drool. 

"Kate luvs me" he said "oh, k" she said and they want to class.

De next day Doombledoor appeared behind them "we got an announcement in the eaing room" he said and flew away

"k" they both said and went in the eating room, wehn tehy got there everyone looked scarred.

* * *

**lol k u have to wait till the next chappie 2 find out what happens!!!!!**

**BTW: to all of u who r bashing me I rulllllllly try hard with this story becuz i luv hary potter and yeah... so please dont bash my story :(**


End file.
